The prior art refrigerant recovery apparatus had the problem of locating the refrigerant recovery apparatus adjacent to the refrigerator; and this required carrying the refrigerant recovery apparatus to the location of the refrigerator which might be in a difficult location, such as in a hard to get to area in a building, on a roof or in an area where there is a tightly limited building floor space.